mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Joseph Corozzo
Joseph "Jo Jo" Corozzo, Sr. (born 1943 Canarsie, Brooklyn), is a New York mobster and former consigliere of the Gambino crime family. Corozzo served as a major decision maker and advisor for the Gambino family in the 1990’s and the 2000’s. Background Joseph Corozzo was born in October 1, 1942 in St. Mary’s Hospital, Brooklyn, New York. He is the brother of Capo Nicholas Corozzo was the alleged one time boss of the Gambino family. Joseph also has identical twin brothers Blaise Corozzo, an alleged Gambino soldier, and Anthony Corozzo, an alleged Gambino associate. Joseph is the father of New York criminal attorney Joseph Corozzo, Jr and the cousin, by marriage of Gambino associate Vincent Dragonetti. Joseph Corozzo, jr. currently serves as a defence lawyer for many reputed Gambino family members. From Capo to Consigliere Joseph Carozza Sr. and his brother Anthony started with the Gambino family as transport truck hijackers. During the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act trial of John Gotti in 1991, the FBI named Joseph Corozzo Sr as a caporegime in the family. Corozza earned the nickname "Miserable" because he allegedly suffers from manic depression. In 1971, Corozzo was jailed for contempt of court for refusing to answer grand jury questions about organized crime. In 1983 Joseph Corrozzo was involved in a road rage incident when someone had a collision Corozzo’s Mercedes S-Class at a junction. The victim tried to argue with Corozzo’s son, who was driving the car that night in Brooklyn, and was shot in the groin by Corozzo’s passenger, Andrew DiDonato. Corozzo told his associates to offer the victim $10,000 to keep his mouth shut. If he cooperated with cops, “he wouldn’t leave the hospital alive.” In 1991, during the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act trial of Gambino boss John Gotti, the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) named Corozzo as a Gambino caporegime. In 1992, Corozzo became the Gambino consigliere. He replaced Frank Locascio, who had been sentenced to life in prison that year. On November 24, 1992, Corrozo was indicted in New York on charges of running a hijacking crew, a horse race betting establishment, and a loansharking operation. On May 30, 1994, Corozzo was indicted in New Orleans on racketeering charges involving mob infiltration of the video poker game industry in Louisiana. Around 1992 or 1993, Corozzo was elevated to the rank of Consigliere in the Gambino family, replacing Frank Locascio, who was sentenced to life in prison along with Gotti. At the time, Corozzo's only conviction was a 1994 plea agreement for illegally owning poker machines in Louisiana. On May 20, 1995, Corrozo was acquitted of all charges in the New York trial. On September 8, 1995, Corozzo pleaded guilty to conspiracy counts in New Orleans as part of a plea bargain deal. Corozzo was sentenced in New Orleans to three years in federal prison. In 2003, a capo and "Ruling Panel" member of the Gambinos, Michael DiLeonardo, testified that Arnold Squitieri held the rank of Underboss and that it was both John D'Amico and Nicholas Corozzo who took care of the day-to-day operations, with Joseph Corozzo as the final word in things, suggesting the position of consigliere since 1992. DiLeonardo also stated that these men have controlled the Gambino family since the 1990s. Sentenced to prison In February 2008, Corozzo was named as a defendant in the Operation Old Bridge indictments. In June 2008, Corozzo pleaded guilty to a racketeering conspiracy charge involving the extortion of a Staten Island cement company owned by businessman Joseph Vollero. Corozzo was sentenced to 46 months in prison, the low end of the sentencing guidelines. On January 1, 2011, five months before his scheduled release date, Joseph was indicted again as part of an FBI operation against over 100 alleged Mafia members and associates. His specific charges included distributing cocaine, marijuana, and ecstasy. On September 19, 2012, Corozzo was sentenced to five years in federal prison. In January 2016, Corozzo was released from prison after serving almost 8 years behind bars. Though his current position is unknown, it is possible he is serving an important role in the gambino family. In popular culture In the opening scene of the HBO made for television movie Gotti, Joseph Corozzo nicknamed "Jo Jo" is mentioned by Armand Assante portrayed by John Gotti during a visit in Las Vegas, Nevada when Corozzo was a fugitive. Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Gambino Consigliere Category:Gambino Capos